


Obliviate

by silentassassin21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Hermione, F/M, Fictional natural disaster, Headcanon from tumblr, Hermione is more amazing than we thought, Memory Loss, Post-Goblet of Fire, Post-War, Time Skips, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione didn't wipe her parents' memories when she said she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

The newspaper in her hand was shaking and it took her a few seconds to realise it was because her hand was shaking. Hermione tightened her grip in an attempt to stop the shaking, but all she did was crease the yellowing paper. She let the newspaper fall from her hand and curled both her hands into fists. That stopped the shaking a little, but she could still feel her fingers trembling.

Her eyes flickered to the stolen library book on her desk. She could imagine how people would react to Hermione Granger, lover and protector of books, stealing a book from the restricted section. But no one would ever find out as she planned to return it the night she returned to Hogwarts.

The spell and wand movements were explained simply on the open page. It looked so harmless, just a few pieces of paper bound together in leather. But it was quite possibly the most important book she would ever read.

"Hermione!" she heard her mum call. Her breath caught in her throat; that would be the last time she would ever hear her name come from her mother's lips.

She quickly re-read the spell and tucked her wand underneath her bra strap before shutting the door softly behind her and going to the kitchen. Both her parents were in there; her mum had her head in the pantry and her dad was flicking through one of the Granger's many cookbooks. Her father's face visibly brightened when he noticed her and Hermione felt her heart crack a little within her chest.

"How does lasagne sound, 'Mione?" her father asked, a smile on his face.

Hermione forced a smile onto her own face. It felt fake, but her dad didn't mention it so it must have looked convincing. "I would love it," she said, her voice coming out much meeker than she intended.

"Good, because that's all we can do until we go shopping tomorrow," her mum said, coming out the pantry with a sauce bottle and pasta sheets in her hands. Both her parents laughed and Hermione tried to, but that sounded fake as well.

She helped her dad assemble the lasagne as her mum set the table, and for a little while she forgot what she planned to do. Her smile's became real and she started to sing along to the radio with her mum. Then, the lasagne was in the oven and her parents went into the living room for a coffee, saying they would call her when it was ready.

She stood in the kitchen, hearing them turn the TV onto a sitcom. Not knowing the spell to mask her footsteps, Hermione tread carefully across the floor so she stood in the doorway to the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch together, facing away from her to the TV. Her dad was drinking from the mug Hermione had given him for father's day three years ago and her mum was laughing so much Hermione was sure there must have been tears in her eyes.

Hermione took her wand out and pointed it first at the back of her father's head. She took a deep, silent breath and whispered, _"Obliviate."_ As she uttered the fatal words, her wrist tipped to the side. She saw what looked like pale wisps of smoke come from her father's head and into the point of her wand. Her mother hadn't noticed yet and was still watching the TV when Hermione repeated the action with her.

Both her parents were sat straight upright and didn't seem aware of anything. Hermione looked around and saw herself disappearing from every picture in the room. She didn't realise she was crying until she tasted the salty water on her lips. Her parents seemed to become aware again, so she silently slipped out of the room. She got the small bag she had packed from underneath the stairs and left, not looking back once. Once they became fully aware, her parents would find the folder she had left with the plane tickets to Australia and should have been gone by the end of the week.

From then on, every summer and winter break was spent with the Weasley's, none of them ever suspecting anything. She would always spend a few days in the summer at a motel so they wouldn't find out, and she had Christmas and birthday cards made up to throw off anyone's suspicions. Sometimes she would find an empty, quiet place and she would cry at the knowledge she would never see her parents again, but she ultimately didn't regret the decision. They were safe, and that was all that mattered.

It was a relief when she finally told Harry and Ron what she had done, even though she never disclosed the details of when she had made her parents forget. Whenever she needed to cry, they were there.

One day, long after the war, she saw a couple on TV. A toddler was sitting on her lap getting her hair braided when the news story depicting an Australian cyclone came on. Hermione was only half paying attention until she heard voices she recognised. Her fingers had stilled in Rose's hair and her head had lifted to see her parents, now in their mid-fifties.

Her mum had tears in her eyes as she talked about the cyclone that had destroyed their house and her dad had a had resting on her back. Hermione nearly cried out when she saw her dad press a soft kiss on her mum's head.

"Mummy, are you otay?" Rose asked, turning to face Hermione. The toddler lifted a chubby hand and clumsily wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Yeah, baby," Hermione said, drawing her daughter in close. She breathed in her auburn strawberry scented hair and smiled, tears still falling down her face. "I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this head canon on tumblr and I loved it so much I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
